A Different View On Muggles
by WhosYourCaitie
Summary: The year before Hogwarts was given a chance to have their next years students go to the United States to live like Muggles for a year. They have to do projects and live like muggles for their over all grade! [better than summary!]a few diff ships R&R PLZ


'_**A Different View On Muggles'**_

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anything Harry Potter!

_**A/n: **__Read and Review, it gives me initiative to write more and update, and it helps me get better with my writing._

**Chapter One: **

Last year Hogwarts was give the chance to get a different view on muggles. You see, the school was given these forms in which you had to have at least three teachers sign and fill out, a parent/guardian, and you had to write an essay. Many of the students participated and sent the papers in. It was their first day back from their summer, and everyone had just finished eating their dinners. Everyone grew quiet as Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement, in which who was selected would be revealed.

"As you all know, except for the first years of course, last year our school was given a great opportunity, a once in a life time opportunity at that. Many of you participated, but not all will get to go. Everyone should also know, that if you have been selected, you have to have at least two people to room with you during the year, and if you would like more than two, that is fine but you will have a tight squeeze." Dumbledore announced, continuing he said, "Our selected students are:

_Hannah Abbott (Hufflepuff)_

_Cedric Diggory (Hufflepuff)_

_Padme Patil (Ravenclaw)_

_Draco Malfoy (Slytherin)_

_Blaise Zabini (Slytherin)_

_Pansy Parkinson (Slytherin)_

_Ginny Weasley (Gryffindor)_

_Hermione Granger (Gryffindor)_

_Ronald Weasley (Gryffindor)_

_Angelina Johnson (Gryffindor)_

_Lee Jordan (Gryffindor)_

_Fred Weasley (Gryffindor)_

_Katie Bell (Gryffindor)_

_George Weasley (Gryffindor)_

_Alicia Spinett (Gryffindor)_

_Luna Love good (Ravenclaw)_

_Oliver Wood (Gryffindor)_

_Colin Creevy (Gryffindor)_

_Lavender Brown (Gryffindor)_

_Parvati Patil (Gryffindor)_

_Seamus Finnegan (Gryffindor)_

_Dean Thomas (Gryffindor)_

_And last but not least Harry Potter (Gryffindor)" _Dumbledore finished.

Everyone was cheering for them, even the bummed to ones like Ernie, Terry, Cho and Michael.

"Now, make sure all your stuff is packed, and then report back here at midnight, so we can discuss what will be happening. You are dismissed." Dumbledore stated.

Everyone was getting up to leave, heading to their dormitories. In the boys dorm, Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus were making sure everything was still in their trunks, and packing what was taken out.

"Man, I sure am going to miss our dorm, and everything else this year!" Harry said, with a saddened look upon his face. Hogwarts was basically his home, and he wanted to do this, but he didn't want to exactly leave. It was a good thing he was going with friends!

"It's going to be fun and different too though!" Ron piped in.

"It will be wicked awesome! I will miss this place too, I am sure everyone will!" Neville observed.

The guys had all agreed and started to heave their trunks down to the common room. Once they did, they met up with the girls, and Ron's brothers, Oliver and Lee. They all had 'conquered' one side of the common room, and had sat talking and joking amongst themselves until 11:45pm. Some of the girls who were with them had fallen asleep, and had to be woken up, so everyone could make their way to the great hall with all their luggage. When they got there they met up with Luna, Padme, Cedric, and Hannah. As soon as everyone had arrived, and the clock finallt struck midnight, Dumbledore cleared his throat and announced,

"You young students have been selected for a great opportunity. You shall come back one week before the term ends, and show us and tell us what you have learned, found out and how hard it was to adapt during your studies. You are too keep a journal of what happens, and some may videotape it, or tell a story with pictures. You must turn it in as a project grade, which will be a very big grade. Depending on how you do in a public muggle school, goes to determining your grade as well. Remember your projects must be done nicely, neatly and creatively for all the students at Hogwarts to see. You are only to use your wand under these circumstances, you are in danger, or someone else is, or there are no other muggles around. You may not use them to help you in muggle school! Everyone's money will be exchanged for muggle money, and when you are there you may even have to get a job! It all depends on what you choose to do when you are in America. Remember this is like the game of life. You will chose your own path, and if there are any problems, or someone wants to or needs to come back early, you will have to let us know, and we will tell you if your reason is valid or not. Tonight you will board a train, and Tonks, and Lupin will be on board. You all may sleepon the train, someone will wake you when you arrive there. Remember make new friends, and lead a muggle life. Live life in their shoes, and most of all have fun and learn something new, broaden you perspectives of muggles!"

After Dumbledore's long speech, all of the students followed Remus and Tonks to the portkey, which then lead them to the train they would be taking to the United States, where they would live life as a muggle for a school year.

All the students boarded the train and chose compartments. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, and some even fell asleep right away. Within the hour, all the the students had fallen asleep, leaving Remus and Tonks awake to watch over them.

The first students to awake were Hermione and Ginny. They found Remus, who had in turn told them they would be there a little later than expected, because the train had got held up at the second station.

"You girls should probably get some more sleep, there is about an hour or two left until we get there!" Remus suggested.

"No, I am fine, I think I will go get dressed!" Hermione replied to Remus.

"Ditto!" Ginny replied, who then yawned and then started laughing.

The two girls made their way back to their luggage compartments, and got some clean clothes. They then headed to an empty corner and put up magical walls, so no one could see them change.

As the girls were changing, Harry had awoke to find Ron still sleeping, Hermione and Ginny gone. So he got up and decided to find Remus and get his clothes.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ginny had just finished changing and were walking back to their luggage compartment. As they had walked into the compartment, they heard that annoying voice, they dreaded.

"So, you guys got lucky to do this! Too bad there wont be professors here for you to run to when you are in danger. You best watch your back, we aren't in the wizarding world anymore mud blood, and little weasel." Pansy threatened them.

"Sure thing, I'll watch my back for little weaklings who need their boyfriend for all their protection. It's numbe rone on my to do list!" Ginny stated flatly continuing to put her dirty clothes away. Pansy took this opportunity to pull out her wand, and press it against Ginny's back.

"Say that again Weasel!"

"Oh, so the only way you can attack someone is by getting them when their back is turned?" Ginny asked, as she turned around so Pansy's wand was pointed at her chest.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted, and Pansy's wand shot into the air and flew to Hermione.

"Maybe you shouldn't attack when peoples backs are turned. Leave us alone, we didn't do anything to you." Hermione snarled.

Hermione and Ginny finished what they were doing and walked out while Harry was walking in.

"Careful Harry, Pansy attacks!" Hermione giggled, as Ginny was cracking up.

Harry gave them a goofy grin and said "Alright, I'll be sure to get me some protection!"

The girls made their way back to where Ron and the rest of the gang were sleeping, and just waking up. Harry then returned mumbling about Pansy and Draco and threats. The ones who were awake and dressed, sat talking for about an hour before everyone else had woken up and went to get dressed.

Remus walked in and said "Get all your belongings! We have arrived. I hope you all chose your dorm partners, as you will be writing them down on a piece of paper and handing them to Tonks and I. We will be your chaperones the whole year!"

* * *

**A/N: **This is a fanfic I wrote in 2006, before DH and stuff. I thought it would be a fun idea! SO review and tell me what you think! it's the only way I will get better, and it makes me want to update more! Any ideas what could happen? Let me know! Love Caitie


End file.
